Alois and Ciel goes to Jail
by SeanBH30
Summary: Alois goes to jail because Alois was killing Ciel so he calls Sebastian. Then Alois goes to jail and Claude is with Alois. Then Claude is going after Ciel and then Ciel is with Alois and they spend a whole day with each other. They fight, yell, making out, and more. Then Sebastian is trying to get Ciel back but Claude is trying to stop him from getting to him. Song called True Pink


During the winter at night time, it was very windy,

Ciel heard a noise in his bed.

Ciel said "what the hell is that noise?"

Ciel waited a moment

While Ciel waited a moment, Alois was crawling on the floors.

Then Alois jump as far as he can.

Ciel said "What the hell are you doing here Alois?"

Alois said "Oh nothing, I just wanna talk to ya!"

Ciel said "Can we do this tomorrow, I want to sleep."

Alois said "Nah!"

Ciel called "Sebas-" by yelling so loud.

Alois said "Don't you dare call Sebastian!"

Alois reached his back pocket while talking to Ciel.

Ciel said "Why are you reaching for your back pocket?"

Alois said "Because I want to….. KILL YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

Ciel said "What!" With the surprised face.

Alois said "I said that I was going to kill you because I want your body and I love your body and I want to make out with your body."

Ciel said "Aww, you are soo cute. But you are not going to kill me!"

Ciel said "SEBASTIAN!" very loudly that the whole house was shaking.

Sebastian said "What is it Master?"

Ciel said "Alois is trying to KILL ME!"

Sebastian said "What are your orders master?"

Ciel said "Take Alois to Jail. I don't want him killed!"

Sebastian said "Yes master."

Sebastian takes Alois from Ceils hands and then Sebastian fly's to the nearest jail place.

Ciel said "Finally, I can get some sleep here."

_**During the Night**_

Alois Says "Claude! I need you right now!"

Claude came less than a half of a second

Claude Says "What happened to you? Why are you in Jail?"

Alois says "Sebastian put me in here because I was going to kill Ciel"

Claude Says "OMG, do you always have to get in trouble?"

Alois Says "No. Anyway, can you get Ciel and put him in here with me. I want to talk to him alone and want to make out with him."

Claude bends down and says "Yes my heinous."

_**Next Morning**_

Sebastian says "It is time to wake up master. For Today's breakfast we have a Murugi Curry. Also that you do not have anything on your agenda today."

Ciel says "I want to hang out with Elizabeth today Sebastian."

Sebastian says "Ok master."

_**Later in the day**_

Elizabeth says "Ciel I'm here!" As she is running up to him.

Ciel says "Hi Elizabeth."

Elizabeth says "Ciel, call me Lizzy."

Ciel says "Alright than. Do you want to dance with me my lady?"

Elizabeth blushed

Elizabeth Says "I would love to"

Right before than grab hands, Claude chimes in and takes Ciel.

Ciel Says "Sebastian!"

Elizabeth Says "Every time we have a dance, Claude always have to fucking ruins it for us!"

Elizabeth gets very angry

Ciel Says "Let me go Now Claude!"

Claude says "Not yet Ciel, that is not my master orders. My orders is to take you to jail with Alois and have a chat with him."

Ciel says "Ugh, fine. I told him that we can chat today."

_**In the evening **_

Ciel is in the jail cell with Alois.

Claude says "I will now leave you alone. Have fun and Alois, behave please."

Alois says "fine, I won't promise anything."

Claude leaves

Ciel and Alois look at each other for a long period of time.

Ciel says "so... what do you want to talk about?"

Alois says "I just want to talk to you because I want you in my heart."

Ciel says "Awww. I want you in my heart too."

After Ciel says that, there was a complete silence for 5 minutes.

Alois finally says "I love u babe!" with a smile on his face.

Ciel says "I love you too babe!" with a smile on his face and licking his lips to Alois.

Alois gets closer with Ciel and then Ciel Jumps in and they kiss.

1 minute later

Ciel says "That was so good! I love it. I love you soo fucking much!"

Alois says "I love you soo fucking much too!"

_**During Night**_

Alois wakes up with a yawn. Alois looks over to Ciel.

Alois says quietly "I am going to jump in bed with him."

Alois gets up quietly and joins Ciel in his bed

Ciel says "Why are in my bed Alois?

Alois says "Because I love you and I want to be in bed with you, I get scared when I am alone."

Ciel says "Fine."

_**Next Morning**_

Ciel wakes up first but when u wakes up Alois's hand is on his body. Ciel quietly takes his hands off and gets up.

Alois than gets up

Ciel says "Good Morning. Did you have a nice sleep with me?"

Alois says "Good Morning too. I did sleep nice with you! I enjoyed it so fucking much." With a smile on his face.

Ciel and Alois gets dressed and gets ready for breakfast.

_**Breakfast**_

Ciel is front of Alois and they both get a muffin but Ciel got a Blueberry and Alois gets a Regular Muffin but Alois gets mad.

Alois says "Can I please have your muffin Ciel?"

Ciel Says "No, I want the blueberry muffin because I like it."

Alois goes on his knees and says "Can I PLEASE! have the muffin?"

Ciel Says "NO!" So loud

Then Alois tries to grab the muffin out of Ciel's tray but Ciel slaps Alois's hand.

Alois and Ciel started to have a fight and they beat them self's up and Alois keeps saying "Let me have that Muffin!"

and Ciel keeps saying "No! You cannot have the Muffin!"

Eventually they stopped and Alois says "Fine! But next time, I want that blueberry muffin!"

Ciel says "Fine."

_**Lunch Time**_

Sebastian says to himself "I have to get master out of there!"

So Sebastian tells Baldroy, Finnian and Mey-Rin "Keep the house clean and I am going to get Master"

They all "Yes Sir"

So Sebastian fly's to the jail place but Claude interferes with Sebastian.

Sebastian says "Get the hell out of my way! I need to get to my Master."

Claude says "My masters orders is to leave Ciel and Alois together until my Master's Orders"

Sebastian says "Last Time, Get the hell out of my way!"

Claude says "No"

Sebastian fights Claude. But Sebastian is winning. Claude is getting weaker by the minute.

Sebastian then flies to the jail cell but Claude is trying to block him.

_**Dinner Time**_

Sebastian thinks to himself and say It is already dinner time and I still haven't gotten my master yet."

Cluade is having a good time while fighting.

Sebastian says "I have to get my master now. Bye Bye."

So Sebastian goes as fast as he can and he makes to the jail cell.

Ciel and Alois talking about kissing

Sebastian comes in see's master

Ciel says "Sebastian!"

Sebastian says "Do you want to go mater?"

Ciel says "Not Yet! I want to sing a song to Alois."

Alois says "Yay!"

Ciel sings the song

"Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say,  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face.  
There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down,  
I know life would suck without you. 

At the same time I wanna hug you, I wanna wrap my hands around your neck. 

You're an asswhole but I love you, and you make me so mad I ask myself 

Why I'm still here, or where could I go? You're the only love I've ever known, but I hate you, I really hate you, so much I think it must be...

True love true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like true love

True love, it must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try no to be so mean  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)  
You can do it babe

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshwohole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, oh where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you  
I really hate you, so much  
I think it must be

True love true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like true love  
True love, it must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you 

Why do you rub me up the wrong way  
Why do you say the things that you say  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete

I think it must true love true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like true love  
True love, it must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you, like you  
No one else can break my heart like yo"

Alois cry's a whole lot

Alois says "That was so beautiful! I love it. I love you Ciel!"

Ciel says "Thank you. I mean it and it came from my heart!"

Claude comes in

Claude says "I'm back Sebastian!"

Sebastian says "Can you just please stop, I just want to take my master back. That's all.

Alois says "Claude, you can let Ciel go. He made my day."

Claude says "Yes Master."

Sebastian says "Thank you Alois."

Alois says "You are welcome"

So Sebastian gets Ciel out of the jail cell and they go home.

_**Bed Time**_

Sebastian takes Ciel into his bedroom and says "It is time for you to retire for tonight master."

Ciel says "Yes, it is time for me to retire."

Sebastian takes his clothes off and his eye patch and tuck him in bed and turns off the light and before he closes the door he says "Goodnight Master, and Welcome back."

_**Next Morning**_

Sebastian says "It is time to wake up master. For Today's breakfast we have a _.

**The End**


End file.
